1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lighting system, and more particularly to a lighting system capable of changing lighting states.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting devices play an important role in people's everyday life. No matter the nighttime illumination or the indoor illumination in the daytime, people need the lighting devices to provide necessary light source.
Under different circumstances, the user may wish that lighting devices can provide different brightness levels or different lighting states. If lighting devices can provide a light source and at the same time provide delightful and ornamental functions, people's life would be more interesting and more versatile. Thus, how to provide a lighting device that meets the above objects has become an important direction to the illumination industry.